1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hose attachments and, more particularly, is concerned with a hose fender device and shielded hose assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gardeners and others who use hoses frequently drag hoses with appliances connected thereto across lawns and around corners of buildings in order to place the hoses in desired locations. These appliances typically have portions which extend outwardly at various angles from the hoses and may constitute hook-like appendages which can snag and get caught on something. Hoses with such appendages are often inadvertently brought into contact with objects such as buildings, lawn furniture, vehicles or bushes.
This is a frustrating problem for gardeners and/or homeowners alike, requiring them to spend extra time and energy to disengage the appliances from these objects. An effective solution to this problem does not appear to exist in the prior art.
Consequently, a need remains for a device which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.